Battle of A Baoa Qu (One Year War)
The Battle of A Baoa Qu also known as Operation Star One was the final Skirmish in the One Year War, between Earth Federation and Zeon forces. The battle ended with the deaths of both Gihren, and Kycilia Zabi, resulting into the end of the One Year War, and the Treaty of Granada that would permanently prevent the Principality of Zeon from ever again obtaining or raising a Military power. Federation Regroupin Using the newly captured Solomon as a staging area, the Earth Federation Space Forces continued their offensive toward Side 3 in Operation Star One. On December 30, with the Earth Federation Forces en route to the Zeon asteroid base A Baoa Qu, Zeon leader Sovereign Degwin Zabi approached the EFSF fleet with the intention of negotiating an end to the war. Gihren Zabi gave the order to fire the Solar Ray at the EFSF fleet which was assembling at Geldova Line, knowing that his father was in the line of fire. This attack destroyed a full third of the Earth Federation fleet present and killed both Degwin Zabi and General Revil in the process. Despite these losses, the Earth Federation continued their attack on A Baoa Qu. They assaulted the asteroid base on December 31, UC 0079. With their remaining forces, the EFSF fought against the gathered forces of Zeon's Mobile Attack Force and A Baoa Qu's garrison forces. Battle Following the firing of the Colony Laser, Rear Admiral Kycilia Zabi, aware of her father's secret meeting with the Federation's General Revil, learns that his ship the Gwazine-Class Battleship Great Degwin was on the Geldolva line at the time of the Colony Laser's discharge. Only she and her brother Supreme Commander Gihren Zabi know of their father's negotiations and true fate. The disarrayed Federal forces quickly regroup, using the Pegasus-Class Assault Carrier White Base as their rally point. While the Federation reorganize, Gihren Zabi meets with the A Baoa Qu defenders and gives a speech that the Zeon are a superior race with New Harrison standing right behind him. He states that the Earth Federation's remaining forces are now halved thanks to the Solar Ray System, and that they win this battle as to "rise up to the future". The Federation launches an attack on A Baoa Qu's N defense field with the second and third mobile suit battalions, while its remaining fleets use the Magellan-Class Battle ship Luzar as its flagship to penetrate the S field. The White Base spearheads an assault into the F line, A Baoa Qu's crossfire aiming point but also its weakest defense point, all the while when a small fleet, rumored to have been led by the assault carrier Pegasus, attempted to breach the V line, guarded by Zeon's Dolowa carrier. Gihren Zabi's counterattack plan relies heavily on his mammoth Dolos-Class Heavy Carrier Ship, New Harrison, and the Gelgoog, Zeon's latest mass-production mobile suit that rivals the Gundam in strength and weaponry, It was initially created in order to show Zeon's full inspiration on New Harrison's look. The Federation attempts to use beam-dispersion smoke again, but Gihren Zabi launches a counterstrike of missiles, all the while keeping his mobile suit forces held back. Kycilia Zabi's Mobile Assault Force arrives as the Federation begins to penetrate A Baoa Qu's lines. While Kycilia Zabi orders her fleet to position itself along the N field, she provides Char Aznable with the MSN-02 Zeong, a new mobile suit using Psycommu technology, which would allow him to pilot using his Newtype mind. The Psycommu was used originally in the Elmeth, another psychically controlled mobile armor, piloted by Char's protégé, Lalah Sune, but was destroyed shortly after the Battle of Solomon. 'Gihren's Execution' After Char sorties in the Zeong, and Heirshy fighting on the surface of A Baoa Qu, Kycilia confronts Gihren with the news of their father's death, and, after hearing him confess to killing him, executes Gihren Zabi for the crime of patricide, with Heirshy to hear the sounds of the execution right on his radio, after repelling a fourth enemy wave of Federation forces. After his death, it is discovered that Gihren miscalculated the effectiveness of his fighting force. The three Dolos carriers are destroyed, depriving their large numbers of mobile suits of fuel and munitions, and the Gelgoogs, Rick Doms and Zaku II are piloted by conscripted students who have barely enough training to properly use their mobile suits. Many of Zeon's ace pilots also are killed or missing in action, such as Thomas Krutz and Johnny Ridden, leaving only New Harrison left to face the Federation alone on the surface. This quick turn of events hurted Zeon's attempt to hold A Baoa Qu. Also, angered by the execution of the Supreme Commander, the Delaz fleet (a battle unit loyal to Gihren Zabi, led by Aiguille Delaz), resigned from the battle, further reducing the number of ships and mobile suits in the Zeon lines, makin the defenses even weaker than ever before. As A Baoa Qu's N field was overwhelmed by the Federation's mobile suit battalions and the Zeon's S field was on the verge of collapsing thanks to White Base's Gundam, the Zeong is sent to reinforce it and keep the Federation from penetrating the S field, while Heirshy was sent to the S Fields to prevent it from being overwhelmed. The fighting becomes so thick that Amuro's Gundam and the Char's Zeong are soon engaged in close combat inside the fortress, and the fight continues after both pilots have destroyed the others' mobile suits. The White Base is forced to beach itself on the fortress and fight Zeon infantry in close quarters combat. Federation forces also sent token troops to assault E Field which was defended by Col. Kuspen's combat battalion, under engineering Lieutenant Oliver May. The diverse force consisted of Oggos piloted by new recruits which only have a few day of training, the Big-Rang mobile armor piloted by Oliver, Zakus, and Gelgoogs. They managed to force the first wave of federation forces to retreat, but suffered heavy casualties. Heirshy eventually arrived to reinforce the defenders, and they managed to hold out for a couple of hours against the Federation, until Battleships penetrated the fortress allowing the position to become overrun. As the battle for A Baoa Qu enters inside the heart of the fortress itself, Kycilia Zabi begins preparations to flee from the collapsing A Baoa Qu. Her plan was to escape to a rally point and meet up with fleets from the Zeon's Granada lunar base and continue the war. She orders Twoning, the base commander, to wait 15 minutes after her exit then surrender the base (he will be exchanged later for Federal POWs, according to her plan). Heirshy guarded her zanzibar as it departed, However, her plan is interrupted by Char Aznable, who assassinates Kycilia before she can leave the asteroid fortress. Her Zanzibar-Class Mobile Cruiser is soon destroyed by Federal forces. The remaining forces in S Field retreated to Side 3 from A Baoa Qu thru E Field when the ceasefire order was given down by A Baoa Qu Defense Command which stated that all command structure is lost and all forces must ceasefire. Captain Prochnow of the Jotunheim suggested that defending E field for 30 min could allow the remaining fleet to escape from A Baoa Qu. Under Colonel Kuspen, Captain Monique Cadillac and Lieutenant Oliver May's lead, the defenders managed to hold off the federation long enough for the fleet in S Field to successfully escape, despite A Baoa Qu's downfall. A Baoa Qu falls to the Federal forces. On 1 January UC.0080, Zeon's Prime Minister Darcia Bakharov signs the Treaty of Granada, ending the war. Under the conditions of the treaty, the Principality Of Zeon was than forced into combat simulations, where they could no longer uptain a military. Heirshy was known to be the only survivor left of the One Year War, along with Char Aznable. Aftermath After Zeon's defeat at A Baoa Qu, and the death of the leadership on both sides of the conflict, the newly restored Republic of Zeon surrendered to the Earth Federation. The two parties signed a peace treaty at Granada on New Year's Day, January 1, UC.0080. The treaty would both Isolate and for bade the Principality of Zeon from ever containing a military Unit after the months of mir human extinction during The One Year War. This treaty would remain in Existance until 29 years later in the fall of UC.108. ''Trivia'' Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:One Year War Category:UC 0079 Category:UC 0080